


一家亲

by duguyuyang



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, F/F, OOC, 乱伦, 小妈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguyuyang/pseuds/duguyuyang
Summary: 小妈文学极度ooc没有三观只有狗血乱伦强制爱，绝对慎看
Relationships: 吴哲晗/张语格, 戴萌/莫寒, 许佳琪/徐子轩
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	1. 戴莫

自从母亲生病去世后，父亲就一直寡寡欲欢，酗酒的毛病更严重了，但是没多久父亲就又娶了个老婆回家，我明白父亲的心理毕竟他也还没有过半百后半生需要一个伴儿，但是没想到一向保守的父亲竟然娶了一个只大我一岁的OMEGA来做我的小妈。

至此父亲烟也不抽了，酒也不喝了，老老实实重拾自信重新上班去了。我明白我父亲但是我不明白我小妈，她明明还那么年轻，那么漂亮，那么温柔知性。为什么会看上我爸呢？为什么呢？我承认我就是在吃父亲的醋，他常年不在家，小妈也没什么抱怨，可我却在和她的朝夕相处中已经无可自拔深深的爱上了这位小妈。

“戴萌，来吃饭喽。”

莫寒粉色围裙都没摘从厨房端出热乎乎的寿喜锅温柔的轻唤着戴萌的名字喊她前来吃饭。

“哦，来了。”

本是两指宽的门缝一下子被戴萌推开，之前就像一只见不得光的老鼠在门后偷窥着美味的奶酪一般，看着莫寒的一举一动。想起来真好笑，女儿在家觊觎父亲的女人。

“来，多吃点。”

“谢谢小妈。”

现在的相处跟平常幸福恩爱的家庭一样和谐，然后戴萌自己知道见到莫寒的第一眼内心就已经波涛汹涌。

“戴萌啊，你也27了，怎么 不往家带个对象回来呢，我很开明的不管找什么属性的人，你开心就好呀。”

“嗯嗯，我知道了小妈。对了，爸爸什么时候回来？”

“你也知道的爸爸工作忙近期还不回来，怎么想爸爸了？”

戴萌心虚的看了莫寒一眼没吭声，含糊的嗯了一声。此后两人埋头吃饭，没在聊谈一句，气氛有点说不上来的尴尬。

莫寒收拾了碗筷把待洗的碗放进了水池里。准备开洗时戴萌走了过来，站在莫寒身后轻声说道：“小妈我来帮你洗吧。”

胸脯贴着莫寒挺直的背部，成个环形把她围在了其中，双手覆在莫寒的手上，帮她洗碗。姿势格外的亲密，头往下一低就能闻到她秀发的香味以及身上的甜美信息素的味道。穿过鼻腔到达体盛气血的中心，使下体逐渐变硬了起来。有意无意的摩擦着莫寒的臀部。

挨得如此紧密，莫寒已经感受到了戴萌欲望的存在，这样的不道德感情早点掐到为好。

“戴萌，我一个人刷就可以了，你去休息吧。”

然而戴萌好似没有听出莫寒的话外之音继续拉着莫寒的手刷碗。

突然莫寒就站着不动了，声音变得严肃起来。

“我说我一个人刷碗就可以了。”

这次戴萌明白莫寒生气了，自己已经显露出了对她得贪念真是蠢。眼中的光芒逐渐暗淡，悻悻的离开了厨房。

回到自己的卧室中，回想着她身上的甜美味道把身下如铁的坚硬握在手中上下揉搓着。茎皮一伸一缩把敏感的前端刺激了起来，脑中的意淫越来越多，想象着莫寒在自己身下张开红润的小嘴把自己的全部都含进去，塞的满满当当发出低低的呜咽声，在她嫩滑的口腔里横冲直撞深深顶着她的喉咙深处，最后看她双眼泛泪艰难的把自己的精华都吞进去。在这般美好的幻想中戴萌把浓白的炙热液体射了一枕头气喘吁吁的躺在床上思绪还不愿从脑海中脱离。欲望邪恶的种子一旦在内心埋下就会吸食心灵深处的丑恶思想去滋养，从而疯狂生长，最后结出亚当的禁果。

之后几天，莫寒对戴萌的态度明显冷淡了很多，戴萌坐沙发上，莫寒就坐椅子上，连同吃饭都不坐一起，刻意和她保持距离。这让戴萌更加苦恼。内心的禁果越长越大，越是得不到的东西越要想方设法得到。

理智的天平已然倾斜，背德的负罪感逐渐化为了云烟消散在心中。

戴萌趁莫寒出门买菜之时把OMEGA的抑制剂全藏了起来，就希望有一天莫寒发情时求着自己操她。彻底进入她身体占有她。

有天半夜戴萌被父亲房间的嗡嗡声吵醒了。竖起耳朵贴着墙壁仔细听着隔壁的动静。

“唔...啊啊...戴萌...好舒服...”

莫寒身体饥渴难耐，手中拿着粉色的震动棒慢慢的放进了自己的下体。想像着自己的爱人插入自己的体内进行鱼水之欢。戴萌在家不好意思展示自己的性欲，也不愿打破世俗的道德束缚，觉得那样会很对不起自己的丈夫，然而他常年不在家，自己早已经对戴萌有了别样的感情。

发情期总是打抑制剂渡过，但是这样会憋坏的，趁着夜深人静的夜晚就放纵一把吧。手上的肉棒插的越来越深，酥麻的震动把内里的敏感点顶弄得甚是舒服，除了少了些互动胳膊有点累之外其他都挺好的。这些玩具越来越人性化智能化。怪不得有人不愿意谈恋爱结婚，美好的性事随时随地都能实现。

莫寒的小脸在高潮的推动下愈发的潮红，不知不觉中释放出了甜腻的信息素，气体顺着缝隙散发出让早已等候在门外的戴萌所吸入，听着屋内莫寒情动的娇喘声，小腹中的欲火烧的猛烈。

随着一声满足的喟叹后，颤着身子缓缓的拔出下身沾满透明水渍的震动棒。这才意识到自己的信息素已经大量释放了出去，随即起身去床头柜中寻找抑制剂，意外的发现抽屉里没有了，明明还有那么多支呢。

“奇怪，哪里去了。”

戴萌听到了莫寒在翻找抑制剂的动作，体内的火焰已经从小腹燃到了眼眸中，满眼都是情欲的火苗。门被打开的那一刻，内心所谓道德伦理的遮羞布也就被撕的粉碎。

戴萌突然的推门而入把莫寒着实吓了一跳，赶忙用被子遮住自己赤裸的下身。四目对视相望无言只有床上嗡嗡作响的震动声音格外的刺耳。

“啊~~戴萌你给我出去！”

自慰的事情被自己名义上的女儿看到感到甚是羞耻，莫寒本就粉红的脸颊上瞬间变得爆红。真想找个地缝钻进去当鸵鸟。

“我怎么没有闻到父亲的信息素，是不是还没有把你完全标记，不明白你们在搞什么鬼。”

莫寒看着戴萌一步步向自己走来还释放出了自己的信息素，不禁觉得心里一阵慌乱双手死死抱着被子。而且自己和戴萌的父亲确实还没有成实质性的结。

“你，你什么意思？我说让你出去你听到没有！”

“莫寒，我想要你，要你成为我的OMEGA。”

“你疯了，我可是你妈啊！”

莫寒觉得戴萌说的话简直是荒谬，这般违背道德束缚的行为她怎么好意思做的出来。但又一想到自己正在发情期，没有ALPHA的抚慰内心再次燥热了起来，生怕两人干柴烈火会发生点什么，强压住怒火平静下心态后对戴萌说：“听话快去帮我买个抑制剂回来，我现在真的很难受。”

戴萌听后转身过去，不是去买抑制剂而是把门反锁住，直接来到莫寒身边把她欺身压下。

“小妈，以后我就是你的抑制剂。”

“滚！”

“你让我滚吗？那你自慰的时候为什么喊的是我的名字？”

“你！”

这致命一击瞬间就刺进了莫寒的心脏，原来刚才的事情戴萌都知道了。然而她现在虚弱无力，胳膊都没抬起来就被戴萌有力的手臂压在了头顶。

身下一凉，裹上的被子被人抽离，露出光洁修长的双腿被人卡住强制掰开只见中间一片殷红，粉嫩的小穴在对方信息素的刺激下拥有了本能的反应，身体重新被点燃，那透明的蜜液正缓缓不断的向外涌出，瞬间就洇湿了床单又添了一片深色水花。

戴萌伸出两根骨节分明的手指在莫寒翕动的穴口处来回抚摸，挑逗碾弄着顶上的花核。待到手指侵满汁水得到充分的润滑时，两指合并争先恐后的进入那紧致的甬穴中去触摸内里的柔软。此时莫寒的手腕摆成了x形，被戴萌的一只大手就禁锢住了。身下的花园在灵活的异物入侵下，扭着自己的腰肢想让它退出去。

“啊哈…别…戴萌…呜呜…啊啊啊…会对不起...爸爸的...”

“是对不起爸爸，但我更想尊崇自己的内心。莫寒我们一起沉沦吧。”

说完就吻上了莫寒紧咬着的红唇，把整个丰润的下唇含在嘴里细细吮吸，终于尝到了小妈的味道清新甜美充满了诱惑力。身下双腿夹住的左手指尖被如章鱼吸盘的内壁吸的实紧，手臂也暗暗用力深深的顶着还有上一波余潮的敏感点。去挑弄内在的G点，一下又一下的刺激着。

莫寒的呻吟声全被戴萌丰满的嘴唇堵住无处可逃，她的喘息她口中的美味涎水都让戴萌食髓知味将舌尖探索的更深。身体的反应比意识要快一步的加入，莫寒口中的软舌一出引起两条红色的灵活水蛇在海洋里互相交织缠绕，它们在水里嬉戏打闹纵情的翻搅着掀起层层水花。分离时连带出几缕透明的银丝那是它们相爱的证据，整个嘴唇变的水润光泽。

戴萌离开的那一刻莫寒把分泌出大量的口水也赶紧咽了下去气喘吁吁，终于得以呼吸到新鲜的空气，此时脸颊也以像水蜜桃般可口。圆圆的眼眶泛红，眼中充满了氤氲的水光又充满了迷离，好似一切都是荒唐梦，然而身下的快感不允许她有这般的幻想，那只逐渐加速中的手臂线条流畅有力，使内壁阵阵紧缩，力度远远超过玩具所带来的快感这是自己不受控制的。

“呜呜...戴萌...慢...慢点...啊啊...啊...”

嘴中说的字完全被戴萌的手指掌控了节奏，腰身一起一落和微张的小嘴所叫出的呻吟声此起彼伏。不一会快乐的感觉袭来呻吟声连成了一片。

戴萌的右手从莫寒的手腕处离开后直径向下解开了莫寒上半身的睡衣纽扣，俯身向下舔向她雪白饱满的两团柔软上，牙齿轻咬着那颗充血的红豆，舌尖软肉轻轻包裹住乳尖上挺立，送到湿润的嘴里吮吸，好似吸出了乳白的奶汁吃的津津有味。不知怎地莫寒的双臂下意识就抱紧戴萌的头，手掌抚摸在她的黑色秀发上想让她进入自己身体最深处，如果真有乳汁真想喷射到戴萌嘴里，那都是自己畸形的母爱。

戴萌做着最后的冲刺手指在穴里翻起了身，左右转圈不断钻着花心，好似机械的手臂不知疲惫每一次进入都充满了力量。外面红肿的花核已然胀大饱满，渴望着爱抚。拇指压在小核上快速颤动摩挲，上下其手让莫寒身体敏感度又上升了几个层级，在这般多重的刺激下根本坚持不了多久。  
“啊啊...不...不行了...啊啊啊...要...要泄了...啊！”

陡然一下颤栗粉口绞紧抽搐紧缩，强烈的高潮袭来大脑一阵白光闪过，手指猛然退出体内的洪水如猛兽般涌了出来，又在床单上开出成片的水花。

戴萌看着莫寒高潮后眼神涣散没有了神魂的模样不禁内疚，明明刚用震动棒泄过的身子又在自己半强迫的指交中连续高潮。这到底是幸福还是痛苦。

做了千百次的梦境终于成真，看着身下全身淡粉红赤裸着的小妈，戴萌觉得无论如何都要真实得到她。

脱下宽松舒适的睡裤，胯间粗壮坚挺的肉棒再也无阻挡的展现出来，床边的震动棒顿时显得黯然失色瘦小可怜，再也不哼哼了。

“我知道我这样做的不对，但我就是想操你小妈，想把你操死在床上，操你一辈子。”

戴萌岔开腿站在来用居高临下的姿态看着莫寒，犹如压在她身上的巨山，灯光下她肉棒的阴影直直的压在莫寒的小脸上贯穿整个脸庞，看起来那么的可怖。

莫寒被吓的摇摇头，没想到戴萌的下面如此不了得，自己虚软的身子怕是经不起她多次的折腾。撇了一眼身旁的手机，快速拿过来拨了一个电话，然而还没有接通就被戴萌抢了过来去挂断了。  
“小妈你是要跟爸爸打电话让他听我们做爱的声音吗？”

“戴萌你冷静点，我们正在做违背天良的事情。”

“天要阻止我喜欢你，我就灭天！”

戴萌半跪在床上一把拽过莫寒想要逃离的细腿，她腿间的肉棍伸的挺直，一个挺腰长驱直入挤进柔软湿滑的穴道里猛的插了进去。

“啊！啊…呜呜…”

即使已经泄了两次湿润无比的粉穴还是受不住戴萌的野蛮进入，直接插进来感觉整个内壁的褶皱都撑平了，本就噙满泪花的双眼立刻疼的流下了眼泪，内心的道德挣扎更是如蚂蚁般啃噬着自己的心脏。身体是渴望戴萌的进入的，虽然动作有些粗暴但是那种前所未有的满足感让整个身心都充满了期待。她进来的一瞬间就已经把内心紧紧守护的道德之门捅开。潘多拉之心飞出邪恶的念头愈来愈多直至粉粹。最终不知羞耻共渡地狱。

“啊哈…戴萌…我也…也喜欢你…啊呜……”

双臂牢牢环上戴萌的颈部，双腿盘在她的后腰上，使俩人的身体挨的极为紧密，让她更好的进入自己的敏感深处，进入自己的内心。

戴萌舔舐掉莫寒的泪水，为她的改变而感到开心，终于放弃了内心的枷锁一起追求纯爱的道路。  
深入在其中的火柱又涨大了几分，把莫寒娇嫩的内壁塞的满满当当，稍微顶进一点紫红的前端就能碾弄过敏感点顶到娇嫩生殖腔口和它亲密接触着，戴萌都没有使劲儿，莫寒就感觉内在酥酥麻麻颤着双腿随时又能泄。

“妈你怎么这么紧，吸的我好爽，真想永远插在里面感受你穴内颤抖痉挛的美好。”

没等莫寒回答就耸动起腰部深深的抽插起来，每一下肉棒都带出被操红的嫩肉和流出的透明爱液顺着压扁的股缝流在床上，前端重重的想要顶开莫寒的生殖腔，每一下都特别卖力。

莫寒被操的花枝乱颤，好久没有这般汹涌的快感了，每操一下，就能爽的流水，如此反复，身下一塌糊涂，都是啪啪啪撞击的水声，噗呲噗呲淫水飞溅。不知持续高潮了多久脑子发昏，身子骨都要软的犹如一滩春水。呻吟声忽高忽低忽轻忽重嘴巴只能随着身下的节奏一张一合着。

戴萌也被这般极乐之事爽的将要射精，但是这般快乐来之不易不想那么早结束，为什么自己不多长根生殖器这样就能轮流替换。戴萌压着莫寒狠狠插了几下，立马抽出，看着莫寒合不拢的腿任由清冽的爱液从敏感的小穴中如小型泉水般喷出。

嘟~嘟~嘟

戴萌一看是父亲回过来的电话，顺手就接了，放在莫寒的耳边。

“喂？老婆怎么了这么晚打电话过来。”

“没...没什么就是...想你了，啊~”

戴萌玩心大起把那根震动棒重新打开开关放入了莫寒的穴内，看她慌张的捂住自己的嘴巴生怕软糯的呻吟声从喉咙中溢出让自己的丈夫有所怀疑。

“我下个月就请假回去看望你们，你和戴萌要在家好好的啊。”

“嗯嗯...啊...不要...啊...”

“你哪里到底什么声音？”

“没...啊啊...没什么...啊呜...”

戴萌逐渐加大了震动的速度看着莫寒红润的脸因为羞耻而扭曲在一起，眼睛湿漉漉的向自己求饶。于心不忍抽出震动棒拿过了手机跟父亲对话。

“爸，放心吧，小妈被我照顾的很好。”

不管父亲到底猜到了什么，说完就立马把电话关机掉，把莫寒的双腿抗在自己的肩上，扶着自己的下体重新插入了那让人流连忘返的桃花源。这次没有任何缓和的过程，腰部仿佛按了高速马达，用十足十的力道去顶撞莫寒的生殖腔口。

“小妈，我们生个孩子吧。只属于我们的孩子。”

“啊啊...戴萌...慢点...要操坏了...啊啊...”

生个孩子吧，生个孩子吧。我们的，我们的。

就像一句咒语360度的环绕在莫寒的脑海，速度越来越快身体越来越敏感，莫寒在这强烈的刺激中连呻吟都变了形，啊啊啊的叫个不停。

戴萌掐着莫寒的腰肢大开大合的操干的，去他妈的孝悌忠信礼义廉耻在巅峰的欲望面前统统是狗屁！红着耳根梗着脖子剧烈的喘息着，根部逐渐成结死死的卡在里面，前端也终于把腔口顶开，还努力向前挤着，身子越压越低，唇齿对准莫寒红肿的腺体咬了下去，把自己大半的信息素都输入在内与她的彻底融合在一起，随着一身低吼后再也忍不住精关大开滚烫浓白的精液喷射而出，把狭小的宫腔射满都从甬道里溢出来后还不退出等到结变小后，又挺着腰肢在充满精华的宫腔里反复抽插，莫寒爽到不能自已，浑身颤抖身体已经到达了极限，随着一声高昂的叫喊连同带着精液的混合液体都喷了 出来，生殖腔高潮真是让人欲仙欲死。这颗生命的种子必然是种下了。

后来父亲工作回来了，我竟然有一丝窃喜，自己内心的恶念已欲壑难填，即使是当着他熟睡的背影也让我更加肆无忌惮的和小妈做爱。他要是知道了反而会失去那种偷欢的激情。就这样一次又一次的和小妈共欢愉一次又一次的在她身上沉沦。那颗禁忌之果被我一口一口的吃掉，最后连果核都不剩，然而那些被我吃下去的果实变成了我身体的一部分，开始反噬我自己......

END

“阿爸，你和阿妈吵架后我陪你睡好不好？”

张语格在黑夜中如小猫的柔情眼眸，深情的望着吴哲晗。


	2. 五章

啪的一声巨响，许佳琪摔门而出。

徐子轩看了看沙发上闷头缄默的吴哲晗又望向门口处，决定让张语格在家安慰她，而自己出门向阿妈追去。

“阿妈！大晚上的你要去哪里，等等我啊。”

张语格站在原地听着徐子轩的声音越来越远后才挪动身体向吴哲晗走去，趴在了她修长的腿间。用扑闪扑闪的大眼睛仰头看着吴哲晗嘴唇紧抿的精致脸庞。

”阿爸，别生气了。你和阿妈吵架后我来陪你好不好？”

张语格在黑夜中如小猫的柔情眼眸，深情的望着吴哲晗。

“哎，你看看你阿妈，天天认干女儿干儿子，把我当什么，共享爸爸吗？我只认络络和你。自从你嫁过来后你就是我亲女儿。”

“你也是位好爸爸。”

说完张语格还用脑袋蹭了蹭吴哲晗的长腿。

“好了tako 时间不早了你回房早点休息吧。”

“阿爸~”张语格不敢看吴哲晗的眼睛欲说还休的低下了头， “今晚我想跟你一起睡~”

吴哲晗听后瞬间坐直了身子，心虚的看了门口两眼。

“不好吧TAKO，我是你的长辈。”说完还把张语格放在自己腿上的手扒了下来，示意她从自己腿边站起来，“听话回屋睡觉去吧。”

张语格转身时的失落表情被吴哲晗看在眼里，但这种感情真的她做不出来。尽管已经做过类似的梦可理智告诉她这样不可以，会对不起戴莫夫妇的，还会对不起KIKI，对不起自己的儿子。之后睡觉都要做噩梦来批判自己的灵魂。

然而张语格不会轻易罢休，今天晚上阿爸一定是她的。

她过身打开音响后拿出柜子里的红酒，先给自己倒了一杯仰头闷掉，随后又倒了一杯，走路的整个神态都发生了变化，步伐走得醉醺醺一摇一晃的来到吴哲晗面前。

“TAKO？怎么大半夜还喝酒呢？”

吴哲晗刚要起身，却被张语格按了下去，顺手把红酒杯递给了她，跳起了《关不掉》。那妖娆的姿态妩媚又动人，纤细的腰肢在自己眼前扭来扭去，屋里的灯光仿佛都变成了紫红色的暧昧，映射在张语格身上，倒映在吴哲晗陷入回忆的琥珀色眼眸中。

让她不禁想起以前和孔肖吟一起玩制服play 时跳的关不掉。双手被穿警察服的小孔带上手铐，使自己动弹不得，却又享受她在床上的主导。穿医生制服的自己，即使双手被拷住身下粗长坚挺的“针管”也把里面的浓白液体全射在了小孔体内。

后来因为一些原因两人没能走到最后。一想到这里吴哲晗感觉有点惆怅，曾经意气风发的青春时光也被这柴米油盐所填满。生活平淡真实又无趣。然而老婆跟自己吵架，儿媳在勾引自己，心里却在想别的女人。这杯里的红酒转了又转，看着波光粼粼不断旋转的红色汁液，犹如瞬息万变的生命长河般，始终没有喝下去。

张语格虽然在跳舞却把吴哲晗的情绪看在了眼里，径直走过去横坐在她的腿上环上了她的脖子。

“阿爸，我来喂你。”

她拿过酒杯喝了一口，贴在吴哲晗微凉的薄唇上，口中柔嫩的小舌裹杂着香甜四溢的红酒被送到吴哲晗口腔里。吴哲晗也没有拒绝。这掺杂爱欲的酒精刺激着舌尖上的每一个味蕾，连身子都变的酥麻起来，为之心神荡漾。

ALPHA 岂能处于被动，既然要追求刺激，那就贯彻到底，吴哲晗把杯中剩余的红酒倒在了张语格的胸前。瞬间洇湿了她轻薄的黑色吊带，里面真空的挺翘酥软更加显露了出来，吸引着吴哲晗的眼睛。

看着腿上儿媳那双魅惑的眼睛百转琉璃，好似能把自己吸入进去，一起去打造梦幻的快乐天堂。那里无拘无束没有辈分得束缚。她就是吴哲晗，她就是张语格。

她一把扯下了眼前那块薄薄的布料，两团雪白掺杂这玫红色的酒渍瞬间就跳了出来，争先恐后的往她嘴里送。吴哲晗没急着用嘴含住而是用手揉捏上了那儿媳粉嫩敏感的乳尖把玩着。

“真是嫩，掐一下都能出水，儿子真有福。”

随后搂着张语格的细腰把整个脸都埋在了它胸间，香软的乳房好似烤箱里发酵的恰到好处的可口面包，上面还搭配了让人食欲大增的葡萄果酱，真是让吴哲晗爱不释口。

温润的舌尖把胸上的红酒汁液都舔了个干净，牙齿压上舌苔将逐渐充血竖起的乳尖衔住轻轻吮吸起来。

“唔……嗯……阿爸吸的好爽……”

张语格目前还产不出来奶，但她知道吴哲晗在渴望什么，阿妈胸小没法产奶，于是灵机一动又往自己身上倒了些酒汁，那些红色液体顺着张语格曼妙的曲线顺利的流进了吴哲晗的嘴里，着实让她惊喜万分更加卖力的吮吸起来。双手早就急不可耐的去脱了张语格的牛仔短裤。

“啊…唔…阿爸慢点…今晚我都是你的…啊…”

光是刺激上半身的敏感，下面的小穴早就湿了个透，背着大家和自己公公做爱，老天他会祝福吗？

吴哲晗在这两个纯白无暇的圆润上留下了一些紫红的印记，抬头看着张语格满脸犹如天边晚霞般绯红的脸问道：“要是你阿妈和洛洛突然回来了怎么办？”

张语格双手抬起吴哲晗的下颚，给了自己公公一个湿吻。

“她们会加入我们的。”

一问一答后两人不约而同的笑了。在如此情境下谁愿意停下来，美好肉体映在眼前使得呼吸都变得急促起来。张语格挺直了上半身双臂不禁 搂紧了吴哲晗的脖子脸色一片潮红哼唧着很是急不可耐。

“阿爸~”

一声阿爸能把人骨头都叫酥。

“TAKO这就想吃爸爸的大大棒棒糖了吗？我们去床上，你拿上酒瓶我抱着你。”

吴哲晗来到床边后一下子把张语格压在了身下，张语格手中的酒瓶立刻发生倾斜洒了自己一身，顺势往下流印红了床单一大片，整个卧室都充满了甜美的酒香，更加让人陶醉在其中。

不知是这酒太醉人还是张语格的甜腻信息素太上头使吴哲晗很快就醉了，又伸出舌尖含住了张语格的酥软的顶端，白嫩皮肤上沾满了酒味，灵活的舌尖在整个肌肤上游走越是舔舐越是痴迷，酒精一点点的麻痹着脑中的理智让人神魂颠倒，俩人的行为也愈发的大胆放肆。剩下一个瓶底的酒干脆全倒在了双方身上。

“乖，TAKO来帮爸爸口好吗？”

吴哲晗红着脸脱光躺下躺下，跨间粗长坚挺的性器终于释放了出来，顶着张语格的小嘴。肉棒上的酒水全被她一丝不苟的舔进嘴里。撅起娇翘的臀部腿间露出的殷红嫩穴翕动着一张一合就晃在吴哲晗的眼前，让她身体内的红色欲望直接烧到了脸上。再也安耐不住体内的冲动，背着老婆孩子偷情自己的儿媳之前只是在电视上见过，没想到还有一天自己能来实践。她现在只想和张语格一起溺死在这柔软的床上。

就当是一场梦，醒了之后还是有冲动。

吴哲晗有力的双臂紧锢着张语格的双腿把嫩红的穴口牢牢的按在自己嘴间，再次伸出嫩滑的舌尖挑逗着下面这张小嘴的柔软唇瓣。

她们69了起来。

“啊...爸爸舔的好舒服啊...流...流水了...啊啊...”

舌尖快速刺激着红肿的红豆，酥麻的感觉让张语格的双腿打起了颤，外在刺激的情况下内在也起了反应，分泌出了大量的腻滑爱液顺着吴哲晗的嘴唇滴落在身上。

吴哲晗的身下也不闲着，被张语格的口技嗦的又涨大了几分，微微挺着下身，来回在TAKO的口腔内插着，一使劲儿就能顶到深处咽喉深深的摩擦起来。

张语格一边卖力的含着吴哲晗的肉棒，一边把自己的小穴往吴哲晗脸上压。出轨自己的公公在这样一个心理和生理的双重刺激下很容易达到高潮。

“唔...爸爸的肉棒好大...嘴巴都吞不下...”

“没事，你两个嘴呢上面嘴吞不下那就操你下面的，把里里面射的满满当当怀上爸爸的孩子。”

吴哲晗没有意识到对着自己的儿媳自己居然能说出如此下流淫荡的话语，是酒精控制了心魔变得没有道德底线还是那个底线早已经被捅破，堕落而潇洒。

“啊啊...爸爸舔的好快，啊哈...不...不要了...慢点...”

吴哲晗听到张语格的求饶不仅不放慢速度反而加快了，顺便加重了舌尖的力度，插在穴道里的舌头拔了出来，带出一些银丝直接专攻前面早就脆弱不及的小红豆，轻轻一挨，身体就反射性的一哆嗦，小穴内的深处又涌出了汩汩爱液。

“乖儿媳，把嘴张大，爸爸请你喝奶。”

五折见滋润的差不多后把骨节分明的两根手指挤进了张语格紧窄的嫩穴里来回抠弄了起来，修长的手指不断顶着内在的敏感点，连同那颗红豆也没有放下，牙齿和舌尖一同安抚着。身子随着手腕的力道所晃动，张语格觉得身下的感觉太强烈，握在手里的炙热都来不及含住就被送上了一波又一波的高潮。跪在床上的双腿哆嗦的扭着屁股花枝乱颤将体内的液体一股股的送进吴哲晗的嘴里全都一一吞下。却又食髓知味抱着张语格不肯松手，温柔又癫狂的吻在张语格汁水淋漓的花园上亲吻犹如吻着她柔软香甜的嘴唇。甜美的透明爱液不停的从花缝中流出和吴哲晗舌尖分泌的津液混合在一起恋恋不舍，舔舐的张语格欲罢不能娇喘连连。

吴哲晗的双手在张语格圆润的翘臀上摸来摸去，肥美的臀肉即使在昏暗的灯光下也在白的发光就连拍起来都充满了肉质的弹性。

这手可不闲着随意捏了两把肉后啪的一下一巴掌打在了张语格屁股上充满了父爱。

张语格啊的一声呻吟，腿间花瓣在猛地颤缩。

“啊啊...阿爸....哈啊...呜呜...要...要高潮了...啊...”

吴哲晗感受到了张语格内在的欢愉，终于抬起了头看着TAKO媚眼如丝的红晕，快到达顶峰之余还不忘上下套弄着那根大家伙。

她又连续打了几巴掌。轻红的红印犹如国色天香的粉牡丹在雪白的臀肉上盛开。这让张语格的身体在这般刺激下彻底绽放出来，顺腿直泄。

手中的性器也搓的通红，前端累计的敏感也使吴哲晗也忍不住低吟一声把腰一挺将大量的浊白射在了张语格的小脸上，真是白里透红。

光前戏就耗费了张语格大量的体力，犹如一滩水趴在床上眼神散焕喘息着，吴哲晗顺势俯身把张语格压在了身下，亲吻着TAKO正在散发自己甜腻信息素的红肿腺体。蜓点水般含着张语格的耳朵，舌尖在耳后打着转，这让刚泄完一塌糊涂的的虚弱身子又重新燃起了新的激情。

“TAKO，想被爸爸操吗？”

吴哲晗故意在张语格耳边用魅惑的声音调戏着她，害着羞红着脸把头埋进枕头里。

“......哎呀~”

然而耳朵却变红了起来，泄露了自己内心的真实想法。

“那天我可听到了你的梦话，哼唧着让我进去，插的更深点，让我不要走。那爸爸就插进去你看深不深。”

吴哲晗腰下一挺，就把又竖起来的巨物挤了进去，和柔软的臀部亲密接触进行了爱的运动，摩擦着润滑的水声噗呲作响。

之前光搁着裤子都能隐约看到轮廓的大小，没想到插进来竟然比想象中的还要大。明明做了很多前戏那些润滑仿根本不起作用。粗壮的异物的进入轴是让张语格全身紧绷在一起，被顶到时眼角情不自禁的泛红冒出了泪花，既疼又爽。

“啊啊啊...好爸爸...你真的好大...插的好深...顶...啊哈...顶到了...呜啊啊...嗯唔...”

张语格被吴哲晗压的动弹巴不得，背对着阿爸紧咬下唇，双手只能死命的抓着身下的床单，饶是要挠破它也不肯罢休。

看着她来回乱抓无处安放的双手时，吴哲晗顺手就抓上压住，胯间耸动使其顶得更深。插的张语格呼吸紊乱至极，不断娇喘。

“爸爸操得你舒服吗？”

“舒...啊啊...舒服...爸爸好棒...操我...啊哈...”

“络络平时没满足你吗？你怎么如此饥渴的模样”

吴哲晗边问着边往紧窄的深处不断抽插着。

“啊啊...不一样...嗯唔...爸爸厉害...唔哈...”

一边感受着张语格内里的紧致痉挛，一边对她外在的戏辱，真是恶趣味至极。吴哲晗突然想到什么继续发问。

“那你跟爸爸上过床吗？”

“我...我这...噢...这不是正在和爸爸做爱吗？”

“我说的是你的戴萌爸爸。”

此时的张语格在敏感点不断的挑逗刺激下，早已被操的神魂颠倒没了理智。

“阿爸讨厌...戴爸爸...有莫妈妈了...啊啊...”

“你不一样也有KI妈嘛，你看我们在做什么事。”

吴哲晗的前端狠狠的顶着张语格的花心，任由她湿热的皱壁紧紧的吸附在肉棒上无比的舒适。

窥探别人的隐私犹如正在吸食的毒品，惹的人心痒痒根本停不下来。

“来跟阿爸讲讲，戴爸爸和你故事。”

“啊啊...阿爸...不要嘛...”

“是不是爸爸没操爽你”

说完吴哲晗按压住张语格的腰身，用力的抽插了几下，瞬间求饶。

“呜呜...别...阿爸...我说...我又要快高潮了...我刚成年的时候，第一次就给了戴爸爸。妈妈还在旁边把我们做爱的过程录了下来，刻成光盘收藏。”

“TAKO你看是不是这个。”

吴哲晗抽出直挺的肉棒赤裸着身子打开了投影仪，白色的墙面上立马出现了两人白花花的身子相互交缠着。画面中的张语格充满了青涩模样，红着脸抱在戴萌身下不断求饶着爸爸好大，爸爸轻点。戴萌亲吻着自己女儿的额头柔声抚慰道：“TAKO 最棒了跟爸爸做完后你就是成熟的OMEGA了。你会找到你喜欢的人，去对方的家庭他们会爱你，爸爸妈妈永远爱你。”

张语格看到阿爸放出了自己多年前和爸爸的做爱视频又惊又羞。

“啊啊...阿爸你怎么知道？”

“其实你嫁过来的那天戴萌就把那张光盘交给了我。所以TAKO 阿爸之前就想和你水乳交融，没想到实战的一天来的这么快。”

两片唇又贴在了一起如胶似漆。彼此感觉内心的距离更近了，俩人打破世俗追求更加纯粹的亲密关系，随后用影像里最普通的姿势做最背德的爱，床体在疯狂摇晃，灯光闪烁暧昧诱惑。房间里的呻吟此起彼伏，一时分不清是影像里的还是现实中的。

张语格的身心都充满了极大的满足，好像此时戴爸爸和吴爸爸在同时操自己。她们都是自己最爱的爸爸。

“爸爸...阿爸…啊啊...女儿受不了了...呜呜…要...要来了...啊啊啊~”

张语格爽到不能自已，脑内和生理都达到了决堤点，就等着一声令下泄洪而出。强烈的快感下无意识的把吴哲晗的背部挠出了好几条血印，嫩穴在剧烈收缩中，默默感受着体内的大肉棒快速抽插着顶开了内在娇嫩的生殖腔。

“好爸爸都射进来吧~~啊啊...”

“哈...TAKO，阿爸要把全部的爱给你...”

吴哲晗一个深挺长驱直入裆下成结摩擦软肉的高潮的快感顺着后腰直窜到脑中。身下前端的敏感终于卡进了女儿内在的生殖小口，把自己的精液全射了进去，夹的很紧敏感的的直哆嗦。对准张语格的腺体就咬了上去，尽管被儿子的味道冲了一下鼻腔，但大体不碍事还是成功的注射了进去自己的信息素。看着tako满足的小脸，吴哲晗也感到十分的幸福，相拥而眠。

“TAKO，阿爸阿妈也永远爱你。”

“我也永远爱你们”

END

\---------

此时外面酒店的床上。

kiki和络络边做爱边吐槽吴哲晗的毛病。

“你说你爸怎么那么梗，哎呦真是直男到无语，除了吊大，哪里让我舒服过，这婚啊离了算了。”

“阿妈别生气了，阿爸就是那样的人，一根筋。”

“嗯嗯你是妈妈的乖宝宝。来使点劲儿最近有点虚啊，tako天天榨干你吗？”

“现在不正是阿妈正在榨干我吗？”

“好儿子，结了婚没忘娘。”

“阿妈慢点不着急，tako现在肯定在阿爸身下呢。我一直想什么时候我们家能一起做一场天伦之乐。”

夜还很长，共赴深渊。


End file.
